if bridges gotta fall, then you'll fall too
by eyesonbluefire
Summary: once his bridge fell he fell with it, it could be re-build; but never the same again —Teddy/Lily


_You wasted your times  
On my heart  
You've burned  
And if bridges gotta fall, then you'll fall, too_

_until we bleed; lykke li_

**A/N: Just enjoy :) But it's okay to shed tears, if you actually felt that sad, while reading this**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Song...**

_

* * *

_

_Lily_, that's what Teddy's little friend was named, she was a wild little thing, she was always up and about, she never failed to stand up to her idiot brothers either, whether they were over-protective or making fun of her, it didn't matter, she was independent and strong-willed. But, determined and can outsmart anyone.

Which is why she was sorted into Slytherin, when she sent an owl to her parents they were quite shocked, but still proud, and Lily didn't mind being housed in it either, she loved it.

Lily grew up to be a beautiful girl as well, she had firey hair that waved down her back, and she had bright,radiant green eyes that burned a hole through Teddy's multicolored ones, they would overwhelm him with a feeling he rarely ever felt when she stared at him, but ignored it, which put him in the situation he was now. The issue was, he was getting married to Victorie Weasley today, he thought he loved her, and yes, he did, but something, some sort of nagging feeling, told him not to put his knees on the ground and make the proposal of marrying her, but he ignored it which is what he _always_ did when he felt the feeling, and what a damned fool he was to do that.

He stared at his tall, lank-ish frame in the mirror, he had brown hair, and gold eyes, which he changed to an orangish-brown color, the color when he was nervous, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There was a slight knock. "Come in," He said, and the door opened an revealed Harry and Ginny. He smiled when he saw sight of his Godfather, and Godmother.

Harry stepped towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready for the big day?" He asked, Teddy shrugged, and looked at him, he changed his eyes, to a gold color. Ginny frowned slightly, she was the most perceptive of the two. "Teddy," She said in a voice that was concerned,but motherly. "What's the matter?" She asked, Teddy's eyes changed to the brown-orange color.

"Nothing, it-it's cold feet, that's all," Harry frowned, and they both exchanged glances, as if reading each others minds, like telekinesis. Harry turned to him. "I know what's wrong Teddy," Teddy gaped at them, how could they know, they wouldn't have known that easily, unless they've been observing how he acts towards there youngest daughter, Lily, and been comparing to how he acts toward beautiful Victorie. Which any smart person could see, that from the two, he has different relations when he's around both.

"Tell Lily, Teddy..." Ginny said softly, her warm cinnamon brown eyes, full of sadness. "Go..you need to..it'll help.." Harry said smiling softly at his godson, and putting both hands on his shoulder, Teddy's wide eyes searched both his Godfathers face then, to his Godmothers. Then feeling a little more determined, he nodded firmly, and ran out the room, he sprinted, trying to look for the firey red-head, he nearly slammed into Roxy and Fred, but apologized to them.

Then finally, after running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, he saw the vivd red-hair, he ran towards her. "Lily!" He said panting, Lily's eyes widened as she saw Teddy, hands on his knees panting. "Teddy? What- What are you doing?" She asked him flabbergasted. "Come, follow me," He said hastily, and dragged her.

They were near the bubbling creek, which made a beautiful sweet scenery, on top of that small bubbling creek, was a bridge and stepped on it, Lily following, her look was wary towards him as if he might do something rash. "Okay, what's going on here Teddy?" She questioned him, her hands on her hips, analyzing every move he was making, which was pretty much gawking at the sixteen year old, he never realized how beautiful she's gotten. Her wavy red hair, was curled into grace full ringlets, and the bright, silky, green dress, that fell to her knees, made her green eyes pop.

She was _too_gorgeous, but he snapped that from his mind immediately. "Lily, I've got something to tell you," Lily rolled her eyes. "Obviously! Since you dragged me all the way out here, it better be good Teddy!" Lily glared at him, in her mind she hated him for everything that he's done, not being with her since age differences, not spending time with her enough, and marrying Victorie one of her favorite cousins. But who wouldn't love her, she's smart, beautiful, has a great sense of humor, and is a wonderfully sweet girl. She's everything Lily's not...does that make her the antagonist?

Does that make her seem like a wicked witch, and Victorie's snow white, and Teddy's the prince that saves her...while the witch just stays alone, and dies alone...never feeling what it might feel like to be in love?

But Lily ignored those horrid thoughts, and tried glaring at Teddy more furiously. Teddy tried to look past those hate ridden glares, she shoots at him, and tries to look past this girl, the girl that has a broken bridge in her life, the girl her hurt most of all, he's hated himself for it. "Lily..I...I...," Before he even let's it all out, the bridge suddenly breaks, and he falls but his feet stop his fall, in the bubbling creek, Lily falls and screams, as something rips her dress, and is sitting there all wet.

She gets up, her cheeks the color fire, like her hair, and seems like her eyes sparked with electricity. "Teddy!" She screeched, but he couldn't help but chuckle at her. She looked like a sulking child. "You big jerk!" And splashed water all over his fine suit, he gaped, and smiled and splashed water back to her, and they kept going at her for a good while, -until finally snapping back to reality- stopped. They were both laughing, it was almost like old times. _Almost_.

"Oi, Lily, we haven't done that since you were eight, remember?" Lily just laughed, oh how he loved her laugh, but he mentally kicked himself. "So..What did you wanna tell me before?" She asked, looking at him, his mind went completely blank, but then he brought up the Gryffindor bravery and told her bluntly. "I love you, Lily Luna Potter," When he realized what came out of his mouth, startled him, he didn't mean that straightforward of a confession.

Lily looked at him, with an expression that seemed dumbfounded, mixed with surprise. "W-what...Teddy..y-you...l-love m-me?" She stuttered looking at him. He looked at her wide green eyes, and nodded. "Yes, I haven't told you because I was a frightened little boy, because I was foolish and pathetic. If you don't return my feelings...it's understandable," He said avoiding her eyes.

Lily was breathing heavily with rage. How dare he! She thought, how could he be that dense? Then it came tears were running down her flushed face, tears of rage, sadness, happiness...all these ambivalent feelings she felt for him, and he never realized it. "Your...your an idiot, Teddy! Your the most oblivious, dense, idiotic person I know!" He flinched at her acidic words, her tears streaming down her scarlett face.

"I loved you too! For so long! And you never realized it!" Teddy's eyes widened and his heart swelled with an unknown feeling, she's always loved me? Teddy thought. "You have?" He asked her, grabbing her by the shoulders, searching her eyes. She averted her eyes elsewhere nodding, biting her lip.

_"Always.." _She whispered. He didn't know what made him do it -the joy, the happiness, or the desire to be with her and have her in his arms- but he kissed her, kissed her until she started kissing him back.

They broke apart, her face crimson, there breaths coming together in rasps, but in sequence. Teddy pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you..." He told her once again.

She shook her head and looked at him, her eyes intense. "Look at us, we're horrible..._your getting __married__ today, Teddy_. We're being unfaithful to everyone..." Lily broke away from him pacing. He looked at her and ran a hand through his hair. "We have to go back..."Lily said finally. He nodded grimly.

They were walking away from the forest, and Lily said his name. "Teddy, it be best if we don't do this anymore, I finally got my feelings out there...so..." Teddy closed his eyes from stopping the world from spinning. It felt like his bridge was collapsing and he was falling with it too. "Teddy..." Lily squeezed his hand and departed away from him, not looking back.

* * *

He heard the wedding march and everyone rose, as he saw Bill Weasley having the hand of one of his most beautiful daughters Victorie Weasley, soon to become Victorie Lupin.

Once Bill let Victorie onwards alone to greet Teddy, it was time for the ceremony of becoming Husband and Wife. He wasn't completely ready for it, because he kept thinking about a certain red head, and the moments they shared before this.

He droned out everyone else, especially the priest, and secretly let his eyes wander, he looked to see his Godfather and Godmother Harry and Ginny, with Albus and James. Then looked towards the Weasleys, seeing George and Angelina, with Roxy and Fred, then towards Ron and Hermione, with Rose and Hugo.

Then he caught the eyes of the green eyed girl staring at him. He felt guilt and he felt all those feelings he felt for her rise up the surface of his sea. "And if there were anyone to object to this holy matrimony of these two becoming husband and wife, speak now or forever hold your peace..." Said the priest, and Teddy held his breath, his body clenching tensely, he looked at Victorie, she was beautfiul, with her blonde hair in a high bun, her silky long sleeved wedding dress...she was gorgeous and breath taking, but he couldn't, he felt a nagging feeling to object and be the one to end it, but that feeling was over with now.

Because he never listened to it and looked where it got him when he never listened to that feeling; he became the fool, so the damage has been done, he had his chance with Lily, but blew it. He prayed that whoever objected to it, he was hoping it were either Harry, Ginny, or Lily...but neither said a word, and once the priest said. "You may now kiss the bride..." He felt he had to do it- he kissed Victorie- finally committed to something, he wasn't sure about anymore, but from the corner of his eye; as everyone else was cheering and applauding, he saw the red head, with beautiful green eyes crying.

She put on her fake smile, and waved them off. Teddy felt a pang, because once his bridge fell, he fell with it, it could be re-build, but _never_ be the same again...


End file.
